


The Value Of Treasure

by ANnaly (S_naly)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Pirate AU, Siren!Smith, Sirens, were!ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_naly/pseuds/ANnaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross, Trott and Smith stole a treasure because they were pirates, but now King Lewis wants them burned at the stake and the Livid Cannibal wants their head on a platter. Despite all that, it’ll probably be the incompetent young boy’s fault for their ship to sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'll keep this short. Please enjoy. Thanks :)

“Run, mate!. Ruuuun!” A ginger man shouted to the two behind him.

“That’s easy for you to say, mate, you’re not carrying the bloody chest,” replied the shorter of the three in huffs. 

“Go fuck yourself, Smiff,” roared the third. 

“That’s what happens when you  _ both _ lose a game of cards,” laughed Smiff.

When the three finally arrived back onto their ship, the short one dropped the chest and stormed to the helm. “Steady, lads! We’re in need of a quick escape, release the sails and man the deck. The wind is on our side today!”

The entire crew of Monster Cocks cheered and rushed to follow orders. All except one, that is. A young boy, probably no older than 14, stood in the middle of the deck, confused and scared. His head frantically searching amongst the crew for something to do or someone to help, but unfortunately for him, he wasn’t needed. Especially since the crew knew the boy was more trouble than help, it was like he didn’t know what was up or down. 

Trott sighed from where he stood and took pity on the boy, “Oi, newbie!” He shouted, “Grab the treasure and move it to my quarters.”

Instantly, the boy’s back straightened and he rushed towards the chest, but while he pulled it with all his might, the treasure did not budge. Trott sighed again, regretting his decision to recruit the young lad. He could barely do anything, if Trott wasn’t too worried about escaping, he would’ve laughed and teased the lad about for being so thin but now wasn’t the time. He was going tell the boy to just leave it, but he saw his First Mate, Ross, reach him and lift the chest with ease. ‘That’ll do for now,’ he thought. 

-o-

“Buggerbuggerbugger,” Kim grumbled under her breath as she attempted to drag the damn chest across the deck to the Captain’s quarters. She has to do this. She  _ has _ to! For the last two months since she’s been on the ship, she’s been flailing around confused and absolutely screwing things up. She was sure that if the Captain wasn’t a half-decent man like Hannah told her, he’ll toss her overboard, so she  _ has to do this. _ It was just a simple chest. Filled with a couple things, she’ll admit, but bloody hell, it was heavy. “Come on, Kim. You can do this,” she encouraged herself. 

“Ken?” A voice broke through her concentration, and her body completely froze. She whispered another curse under her breath, praying that the person didn’t hear her reference herself to her real name. “Move aside, kid. I’ve got this,” Ross assured her, assuming that the terrified lad thought he was going to punish him for being unable to finish a task. “You’ve done nothing wrong, so don’t worry.” Grabbing the handles of the chest, Ross lifted it and waddled towards Trott’s room while Ken followed behind like a duckling.

Soon a low chuckling was heard behind them, and they both turned around. Ross slumped in exhaustion and sighed, “Smiff, get to work. Don’t make me pull rank on you.”

“We both know you won’t do that, Ross, and we  _ also _ know that I still wouldn’t listen if you did,” Smiff smirked.

Lifting the chest back up, Ross gave Smith a stern look and said, “Go back to what you were doing,  _ Second Mate _ , and take the little one with you. He’ll help you.”

Kim huffed. She was  _ not _ the little boy they all thought her to be. She was well an adult now at a whopping 19 years. It wasn’t her fault she was short for her age. “I’m not a pesky dog to command,” she grumbled. 

Smiff guffawed and clapped her on the back, “Mate, when you’re voice stops sounding like a wee girl, we’ll treat you like a man. Come along, Little Ken. Let’s put you to work,” he paused, “Somewhere where you can’t burn down the ship.”

Kim growled in frustration, “That was ONE time.”

“Yeah,” Ross chuckled, “When you lied to us that you can cook.”


	2. Chapter 2

He was beautiful, and he knew it. He strolled past the guards, the adoring maids, and the awestruck nobles with his head held high and a charismatic smile on his face. Prince Duncan, brother of King Lewis, knew his role in society and he played it well. To them, with his golden hair and royal stature, he was the epitome of the perfect, charming prince. 

“We have a problem, brother,” he said once he closed the war room’s door behind him.

But to his brother, and the Underground, he was known as the Livid Cannibal. A name that he prided himself on once he heard the rumours.

“Welcome, Duncan,” King Lewis acknowledged, “what could be wrong now?”

“The chest has been stolen.”

Lewis took a deep breath, “What was that?”

“Pretending doesn’t make it go away, brother,” Duncan said calmly, despite a thrown dagger flying past his head.

Enraged, Lewis cleared the table from the stacks of paper in one fell swoop and shouted, “WHO? Who would be stupid enough to steal it?”

“Last night’s dinner said a trio of pirates.”

“Find them,” Lewis snarled. "Send the Owl on the hunt."

=l=

"We regroup back on the ship in two days' time," Captain Trott bellowed from the wheel. "I expect each of you to fully enjoy your well earned treasure. Now, off with ye."

The crew erupted in cheers, anticipating the pleasures and rum of port.

"Come, Ken," Smiff shouted over the noise and hooked his arm around Ken's shoulder. "I'll show you the best place to spend your treasure."

Kim looked up at him, confused as to why Smiff was suddenly offering to show her around.

And hurriedly pushing her off the ship.

Suddenly, Trott's voice boomed over the shouting crew, "Smiff, as Second Mate, you shall stay onboard along with-" 

"Sorry mate. I promised little Ken here to show 'im around," Smiff answered back and continues rushing Kim off. "Hurry up, Ken," he whispered to her, "or you'll be staying on the ship with me."

"Truthfully, I don't mind stayin-" 

"Silence," Smiff warned while pressing his hand to her mouth," I know how desperately you want to get off the boat. No need for lies."

"SMIFF!" Trott shouted in vain, as he watched the two hurriedly leave the ship. He sighed, "Fine, Tom, you stand guard. You know what to do should anything happen."

" Let's go, mate," Ross clapped Trott on his back, "we both knew he was going to escape."

Trott massaged the bridge between his eyes, "You're right."

" 'Course I'm right. You owe me a silver now."

Trott huffed in frustration and tossed Ross the silver, "You lot are a bunch of thieves and liars."

"Mate, we're pirates."

-||-

"Where are we going?" Kim asked hesitantly, following close behind Smiff as they strolled down a dark, dirty alley. She glanced around, peering into every pitch black corner to check whether or not it was occupied by some vermin. While she didn't mind dark places or getting dirty, she certainly wouldn’t spend her free time there volunteeringly. “Smiff,” she said louder, “where are we going?”

Turning his head, he motioned her to be silent and continued through the alley. Silently, Kim shuffled behind the massive brute, planning beforehand on how to trip the large buffoon should they need to escape from danger. She was nearly half his size, so should anyone take the fall, it’ll be him. After all, with his height, he could be knocked down a few pegs.

Occupied with her thoughts of sacrificing Smiff, Kim screeched as she felt a ball of warm fur brush against her ankle. Immediately Smiff spun around, his sword already drawn, and heroically lunged at the empty air. When he noticed it was nothing but a rat, or questionably a small dog, he gritted his teeth and mumbled, “Ken, I told you to be silent.”

“You said no such thing. All you did was raise an eyebrow and quirked your nose, that doesn’t mean silence!”

“Then shut up, Ken.” He sheathed his sword.

“Don't tell  _ me _ to shut up, you incorrigible, flea-ridden-” she trailed off as the rat that passed them grew to an enormous size. It walked on two of its feet and slowly approached them, as if to stay silent so they won't acknowledge it. Kim’s eye widen as she saw it lift its arms above and a stray, ray of light struck its form: a human. A rat just turned into a human, how unspeakable. Just as the rat-man brought his rock wielding hands down onto Smiff’s head, Kim lunged forwards and tackled him down before the blow could land.

“What the fuck, Ke-” Smiff shouted from the floor until he rolled to his left in response to the stranger’s next attack. “Get up! Get up! It’s only one man!” Scrambling up, Kim slowly raised her hands above her head as a sign of peace. “What are you doing, Ken?” Smiff gritted in frustration, as he too, got up. “He’s right there!”

“Smiff,” Kim hesitantly said, “be quiet.” She gestured to the threatening crowd surrounding them, “It's not just one man anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Pushing the “best tavern’s” doors open, Trott and Ross crinkled their nose at the pungent smell wafting out and took their last breath of fresh air before entering. The loud, deafening cheers from the fighting ring in the center plus the overcrowded bodies jostling amongst each other introduced the familiar, slow beat of a headache to the two men, but they determinedly maneuvered their way through the bodies and stood near the bar. 

“Twenty silvers on your best fighter today,” Trott shouted.

A tall, nearly balding man turned around with a greasy smile upon his face, but as soon as his eyes met Trott’s, his smile faltered and he sighed, “It’s you two, again.”

“Twenty silvers, Sips,” Trott confirmed.

“And don’t give us the weaklings like you usually do for newcomers,” Ross said, “and get me whatever you gave on tap.”

“Well, today Bulk Brogan is showing the best potential, or at least that’s what I’ve gathered from the noise,” said Sips.

“If you’re positive, mate. You are getting a cut of the wins as well,” Trott said. 

Placing a glass of beer in front of Ross, Sips responded, “I usually get a cut anyways, but yes, it's Brogan.”

“All right, now tells us what’s been going on lately,” Trott casually said, watching Ross’s face distort in disgust as he drank the glass.

“This stuff tastes like piss,” Ross coughed, slamming the glass down, “and it's stale too.”

Sips shrugged, “Not my problem, this place was meant to be called ‘bets tavern,’ not ‘best,’ so excuse the shit drinks.”

“I still can’t believe you spelled it wrong, mate,” Trott laughed.

Shoving a piece of bread into his mouth, Sips mumbled, “Anyways, things out here has been a bit hectic. Guards have been tripled, and all the ships and carts are being searched.” 

“Searched for what?” Ross asked, sharing a concerned look with Trott.

“Not sure really, but I’ve heard that the King has even dispatched the Owl to join the search party.”

Face palming, Trott laughed, “The King sent an  _ owl _ to look for something? How will a bird help with anything?”

“I wouldn’t laugh at the Owl,” Sips warned, “he’s the King’s best assassin, rumored to be as silent as death even in the process of killing a victim. I’ve also heard that he didn’t gain his abilities naturally, but by someone experimenting on him. And -”

“Alright, enough with the fawning,” Trott sighed, “are you positive you don’t know what the King’s searching for?”

“Well, the crowds been chattering about the  bounty of three men that had been set a few days ago,” Sips paused, wiping Ross’s empty glass clean, “which, now that I think about it, is almost the same time more troops came to town.”

“Right,” Trott drawled, nudging Ross to stand. “We’ve got to get a headstart to,” he paused, “ Felm, before the ship traffic occurs.”

Laughing at the Trott’s absurdity, Ross hooked his arm around him and chuckled, “Don’t you remember saying you’ll give the crew three - shit!” Almost immediately he grasped his shins and clutched them in pain. “Jesus, Trott, why’d you do that?”

“Because,” Trott frustratedly smiled, “I warned the crew that we  _ must get to Felm _ in three days.” 

Confused, Ross pouted at the sentiment of leaving early, especially since they already paid Sips the twenty Silvers, now they had to leave before they could even collect the winnings. “But what about the bet?”

“He was going to lose anyways,” Trott stated, pushing Ross to his feet, “Now let’s go, mate.”

“Thanks for the coin, lads,” Sips cheered, as the two men walked towards the exit.

Pausing before he exited, Trott quickly turned around and shouted, “We’ll come back to collect!” and pointed to the mixed crowd of boo’s and cheers, with Brogan barely surviving in the center, badly beaten, but the last one standing. 

Huffing in defeat, Sips angrily mumbled to himself, “Don’t you always?”

-||-

“What the fuck,” Smith groaned in pain, carefully trying to sit up. “Those rat bastards, they need a good lashing for knocking us.” Spotting Ken a few feet away from him, Smith slowly limped his way to him and shook him awake.

“I hate rats,” Ken spat out, “Especially were-rats. You know, back in the mansion, I heard rumors about were-beings, didn’t think I’ll meet one this way.”

“Shut up, Ken!” Smith gritted, vehemently patting down his clothing.

“Now’s not the time to be touching yourself, Smith,” Kim retorted.

“Check your pockets, Ken, because it appears we’ve been robbed.”

Immediately, Kim patting her pockets, hoping Smith was wrong, but not a single coin was found. Growling in anger, she jumped to her feet, rolled up her sleeves, and stomped out of the alley to start searching for the bandits. She just got her reward, there was no way she was losing it.

Smith watched as Ken marched out the alleyway, but was taken by surprise when he suddenly stopped at the entrance. Slightly jogging to reach him quicker, Smith, too, stopped where he was. This wasn’t the port anymore. In fact, this wasn’t a place he’s ever been to before. 

“Please say you know where we are,” Kim pleaded.

“Sorry, mate, that’ll make me a liar.”

Instantly, Kim punched his arm, fury rushing through her veins. “You,” she slowly said,” you - this..this is all your fault.” 

Rubbing his now, sore arm, he replied, “How is this my fault? I didn’t plan a mugging for today.”

“‘I’ll show you the best place to spend your treasure,’” Kim mocked, a scowl firmly fixed on her face, “it’ll be fun, he said. Just showing you around, Ken.” She scoffed, “This is what I get for trusting a pirate.”

“This is as much as my fault as it is yours. You didn’t quite help much in taking those rat bastards down,” Smith angrily replied, “and you’re a pirate now too, mate. You aren’t that trustable, either.”

She huffed in frustration, taking slow deep breaths to calm her temper. “How are we going to find the others? More importantly, how are we going to get there when all our money is gone? All we have is the clothes off our backs; those rats might as well have taken our names as well. We can’t do anything without coin.”

“We find out where we are first,” Smith stated, “then we can decide from there.”

They began asking the strolling people amongst that street, but each time they were spat on and told to bother someone else. As time went on, Kim and Smith eventually found themselves in an open street plaza with shops fixing lights up and hoards of people swarming in. The sky grew darker as they renewed their efforts with the new crowd, but the treatment stayed the same. 

Exhausted and hungry, the two sat against a building wall and sighed. The day had gone to waste, and they still haven’t found out where they were. Kim sniffed her clothing and instantly regretted doing so, as she reeked of spit and dirt. She had been spat at, kicked, shoved, and even been held at gunpoint. Never has she seen this type of vulgarity displayed in public. 

Smith gazed down upon the pitiful boy next to him and sighed, “I have to do it.”

Broken from her lament, Kim asked, “Do what?”

“Just grab the coins, Little Ken.”

He ran his fingers through his hair and attempted to fix his appearance, which Kim thought was useless, and strolled to the center of the street market, his head held high, looking every bit of a noble despite his ratty clothes. Kim followed him to where he stood and confusedly watched what he was doing.

Slowly, Smith opened his mouth and a soft song spilled from his lips. Kim watched, amazed at the control of his voice, singing the tune so softly yet projecting it enough for the crowd to hear. Each note pushed and pulled at her like the waves of the ocean, tempting her to come closer, to come and behold the majestic sight. It was mesmerizing. She had never felt so at peace before, like life had come to a stall just to witness this sight. 

As she reached into her pocket to pull out a coin to give, a meaty, hairy arm overreached nearly knocked her over, breaking her attention on Smith. Stunned, the world suddenly became clearer and more focused, and her mind, dazed at first, awoke from the stupor as if she was dreaming. She looked around, confused and surprised, at the crowd huddled around Smith. How had she missed the entire town gathering? Surely she’ll notice something like that. Then, almost like it was rehearsed, everyone reached to grab whatever coin they had at the moment and robotically lined up to drop it at Smith’s feet. A little bit scared, Kim hesitantly shuffled away from the crowd and stood near Smith, collecting the coins from the ground and stuffing them in her pockets.

Eventually, as the crowd dispersed, Smith’s song slowed to an end and he stepped down from where he stood. Giving a hard look at Kim, he grabbed her forearm and tugged her to the closest alleyway. “We’ve got to go now, Ken,” he said urgently, “do we have enough to pay for our way?” He shook her shoulders, making the heavy coins jingle in her pockets. “Do we?”

“Yes,” she hurriedly replied, not wanting to press Smith anymore than she has too. “We have enough coin to get out of here and still have some left over for food and shelter.”

“Good, now let’s go,” Smith said, tugging her behind him.

“Wait, why are we leaving now? We can wait till morning.”

“No, Ken. We can’t. Sirens are hunted and sold. Killed, if I’m lucky.”


End file.
